


In Which Song Lyrics are Abused to Comedic Effect

by dotchan



Series: 100 Word Drabbles [41]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Gen, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-29
Updated: 2016-10-29
Packaged: 2018-08-27 16:44:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8409076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dotchan/pseuds/dotchan
Summary: Written in 2005.





	

Walter noticed Seras moping again. “Something wrong, Miss Victoria?”

Seras sighed. “No-one told me life was going to be this way.”

“Ah.” Walter smiled. “Let me guess: your employment is a joke, your finances are a mess, and your romantic prospects are as lifeless as the ghouls you hunt?”

Seras nodded. “Something like that. Uh, no offense to Hellsing.”

“Of course.” Walter adjusted his monocle and winked. “And you don’t have to suffer alone. I shall always be there for you.”

Now Seras finally caught on. “I didn’t know you watch that show.”

“I don’t.” Walter smiled wider. “Alucard does.”

* * *

Unnecessarily Long and Tiresome Authoress’ Notes:  
The irony, if you didn’t know, is that _Friends_ is a show inspired by _Coupling_ , another show that was already running in Great Britain.


End file.
